


Cinnamon Rolls After Hours

by hallwinter



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Modern AU, this is super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallwinter/pseuds/hallwinter
Summary: Ren realizes she has a crush on her most frequent customer, and she doesn't even know her name.





	

Ren didn't think it was possible to fall for someone who was simply a customer at her bar. She'd never felt like this before, her heart rushing and her palms sweating, and she can't get the feelings out of her head. Ren was nothing compared to that girl. She had such soft, wavy hair in a perfect undercut, soothing lilac eyes, golden freckles that shimmered like gems on her dark skin, soft lips that she so dearly wanted to kiss. Yet, she hadn't even bothered to ask her name. She kept telling herself that she would do it the next time she popped in for a drink, but her gut always held her back. What was wrong with her? 

Ren spent her evenings cleaning up the Davy Lamp, when only one or two customers came in every so often. She enjoyed the solitude, but lately that girl had been nagging in the back of her mind. Never had she had such a bad crush on someone. Even as she swept the polished wooden floor, her faint reflection reminded Ren of the girl.

Tonight, it seemed, was quite the night. Ren was about to close shop when she heard the door’s bell ding, and to no surprise, there was the girl again. Dressed in a Fantasy Red Hot Chili Peppers shirt and jeans, waltzing her way in like the smooth dancer she was. It caught Ren completely off guard; she nearly dropped her broom. The girl, or anyone at all, never came this late. The bar was technically closed, as the sign read on the front door. But Ren couldn't refuse service to her, not ever. Not when she was this hopelessly in love.

“Hit me up with one of your cinnamon rolls, Ren.” She said, sauntering up to the counter to sit on one of the barstools. 

“Y-yes, coming right up, um…” She stumbled upon her words. She had to ask her name now. There was no going back.

“W-what- uh, can I ask your name? Please?” Her face went red, partly from embarrassment, and partly from the sheer flirtatious energy the girl was radiating.

“Its Lup, my dude.” She laughed. Lup. What a perfect name for such a perfect girl.

“Y-yes, coming right up.” 

Ren was glad she kept a stash of premade food in her kitchen, otherwise this would be the most awkward wait of all time. She got everything ready, and then stopped for a moment. She had no idea why she was doing this. She barely knew Lup, and yet here she was, doing favors for her hours after the bar closed. Ren quickly composed herself again, heading back to the counter and sliding the plate in front of her.

Now what was she supposed to do, stand and watch like a creep? Ren buried her face in her hands, hoping something would happen that gave her an excuse to leave.

“Hey, this is super good. Do you make these by hand?” Lup asked, her mouth still full. Rather gross, but she was one of those people.

“U-uh, yes. I make almost e-everything here myself.” 

“Wow, nice. This recipe tastes a lot like my bro's. Where did you get it?”

Ren froze. “Before I answer, who’s your brother…?” She was almost afraid of the answer Lup might give her.

“You know him. He, uh, pops in here occasionally and I know you've talked.” 

“Yes, but w-what's his name?”

“It’s Taako.”

Ren slapped herself on the forehead. Of course they were related. How did she not notice? Their faces were so incredibly similar, and Lup's voice nearly sounded like an exact copy. Yet she regarded him as only a friend, or simply an acquaintance. Lup had such a similar vibe, but was still so much different. What exactly was it about her that Ren so easily fell for… ? Whenever she looked at her, music played in her head like a thousand orchestras. She felt her soul leave her body, almost. Ren so desperately wanted to hold Lup’s hand, to gaze into her eyes and let everything else fade away.

“You’re staring.” Lup smiled endearingly. Ren’s face was more red than it ever had been.

“Oh! I-I’m s-s-sorry about that, I just, um…”

“Its whatever. You stutter a lot, huh?” She raised one eyebrow.

“Actually, I d-don't. Well what I mean to say is, um, I don't n-normally? I’m just really-”

Lup laughed (Even her laugh was hot, wow). “Chill out. I get it. I know a crush when I see one.”

She...knew? Well, that shouldn't be a surprise. Ren was awful at hiding her feelings, and especially bad at hiding her crushes. 

“D-does that make you uncomfortable?”

“Nah, dude. To be fair, you're pretty nice looking yourself. Lovin’ that widow’s peak.”

That was it? The biggest crush she's ever had having some kind of feelings back? She wanted to explode.

“Hey, I'll see you tomorrow. Gotta run.”

Just like that, the conversation was over. She looked down at the empty plate, which now had a small piece of folded paper resting on it. Had that been there before…? Come to think of it, Ren didn't see Lup even finish her cinnamon roll, nevermind putting a note where it used to be. She curiously unfolded it, greeted to a series of numbers and small letters that said “Call me,” with a winky face drawn next to it. Her face went red again.


End file.
